Tim Luna
A mechanic turned pilot that worked at bases for two years till he was chosen by Sana. He is quite grateful of where he is and who he is with. A person that cares about family and considers those in Aegis as such. A dependable fellow with a bit of curios side to him. Appearance He is a man of average height, at 5' 10.His dark brown hair has been kept short,can't have it be catching fire....again.He has the Luna family's dark blue eyes, "the night sky is always in a Luna's eye". Though Tim has had one turn to gold when he tried to interface with the Nuada. His built would be called, average for a guy that lugs around suit parts.His clothing choices are pretty bland to say the slightest.Though recently he has re-found a old talent, and might spruce up his wardrobe, Backstory Timothy Luna was born on the space colony Side 6 to the lovely parents that are Michael and Sarah Luna. He was a fairly reclusive child, all he needed was his parents to be satisfied. Though when he was around 10 a spark happened within him. Anything he could find he would take apart and put back together. Sometimes they seem to have worked better than before. He was still rather reclusive, but at times he would join the other kids.Around that time some of the other kids got wind of him fixing things, so they would ask him to help with a toy or gadget they had. He would go home to get his tools and return to the park. After some time he asked his mother to make a compartment in his jacket for his tools so he could get to work as soon as possible. He watched her curiously as she obliged and made it for him. It marveled the kids how he would just have the tools needed and fixed it right there. It was almost like magic, some kids joked about, others thought he was magical like Merlin. Though to explain that spark better, would be to talk about the other three important to him besides his parents. Those would be Cassandra, Lily, and Emily from oldest to youngest respectively. Cassandra is the 2nd youngest of the Luna siblings, but would be the most maturest among them.She was the motherly type while the parents were out, and was the more punishing of the two, between her and Tim. She made it very clear why you were being punished, though in the end she is very loving of her siblings. She was also not above giving Tim punishment when he deserved. At times when she just wants her big brothers affection, Tim would make sure to make her smile. As for Lily, she is the singer/performer of the family, many times Tim has worn... various things for her performances and plays.She has made the rest of the family join her in performing as well.Tim might not be proud of his singing voice, but if Lily liked it... how bad could it be. Tim's desire to make outfits and stages stem from helping Lily and watching his mother sew. The last sister would be Emily Luna, the youngest of the group. If it wasn't obvious he would do anything for his sisters, for Emily he multiplied that tenfold. With the help of Cassie and Lily, he would try to make anything she wanted a reality. He was Merlin, making the impossible possible. He was the magic man. For a while he was, people of all ages would go to his workshop asking for help.Then one day that stopped, not by his own hands.. but something from space. Until this time everything he ever needed was right here, his paradise that is Side 6. Then the BETA attacked his paradise in space.When they appeared, every fiber of being in him screamed one word "SURVIVE". He bolted from the tree towards the shuttles.He can't remember how fast he ran, or who he bumped into.Who he possibly fought or clawed to get to that shuttle. The moment he takes a seat, the adrenaline disappears. He can think again, and is flooded with realization and horror. He is alone, where are they.... oh god, I left them. He tries to scramble from his seat to go to them.Then the engines roar to life. He sits back down defeated, and as if his brain refuses this outcome, everything fades to black.